Big Time
by Sonic2598
Summary: The Rumble Roses Cast is coming to Station Square for a weekend event and Sonic & Axel are going for it, but are they really going for just the show?
1. The Big News

Chapter 1 the big news

It was an normal day for Axel as he was at the tidal tempest just laying back and listening to the sounds of the water fall coming from the inside cavern 'ah this is the life nothing could spoil this moment' Axel said, well almost nothing Axel's cell phone happens to ring as he was kicking back he looks at the caller ID to see that it's Sonic calling him he answers it in a sheepish voice.

Ax: what's up?

S: hey Ax I got fucking wicked news

A: can it wait I need to take an nap

S: well I guess you don't wanna hear that the Rumble Roses is coming to Station Square!

A: WHAT THE FUCK??

S: I knew that'd get your attention coming over to my place I got something for you

A: I'll be right there

After hearing the big news from Sonic, Axel leaves Tidal Tempest and heads back to the city where he heads to Sonic's pad 'Yo tell me your joking about the Roses coming to

S.S'

Axel asked 'no I'm not there coming this weekend for two shows and were going for both of them'

Sonic replied 'we?' Axel asked 'oh yeah you think I would leave you out?' Sonic said 'YOU GOT THE TICKETS YOU GOT TICKETS, SONIC HAS GOT THE TICKETS, WHERE THE BEER?' Axel said as he went to Sonic's fridge and pulled out two cans of beer handing to Sonic and taking the other, he opened it quickly and downed it like it was water when he was finished he place the can on the ground and gave an knee drop to the can

'Sonic I love you buddy, you are the man' Axel said 'hey man don't get emotional on me, just be ready for the RUMBLE ROSES!!' Sonic shouted 'oh man I can't wait all the best, Reiko, Dixie, Candy Cane, Miss Spencer, Bloody Shadow, Anesthesia and Evil Rose, there all going to be there' Axel said 'who's your favorite?' Sonic asked 'mine would be Candy Cane how bout you' Axel asked 'me oh without a doubt Dixie, she is hot man, WOO' Sonic said

Sonic & Axel were talking about the Rumble Roses 'hey Ax I just taught of something maybe Cream would go for this too' Sonic said 'yeah she's a die hard Rumble Roses fan but I don't think Vanilla would let her go for that, you do know that the Rumble Roses is mainly for guys to watch right and for lesbians'

Axel asked 'yeah man I know, but she loves watch Rumble Roses she told me once to me every Friday night when her mom tucks her in for bed she waits for her to leave and turns on her TV at 11 o'clock at night Watching Rumble Roses live, she's a big fan of Reiko and it would mean the world to her if she met her in person'

Axel Said 'yea I know, but Ax listen to me you can't tell her or Vanilla or Shadow or the others for that matter that we are got front row tickets to both shows' Sonic said 'HOLY SHIT FRONT ROW' Axel was freaken happy 'Sonic I want you to know that I will repay the favor for you anyway I can' Axel said

'Ax it's okay, but just don't tell anybody I got tickets okay' Sonic asked 'hey I swear I will not tell anybody including Cream' Axel said 'alright cool, come on let's go get some KFC I'm hungry' Sonic said 'yeah yo same here let's go' said Axel

So Sonic & Axel head to KFC to have lunch as they were walking they were talking (hey that Rhymes) 'have you played Rumble Roses XX for 360?' Sonic asked 'yeah I played it, it's not bad I liked it' Axel repiled,

just then Axel felt a something bump into his leg he look down to see Cream on the ground he helped her up and asked 'hey Cream you okay' asked Axel 'I'm fine thanks but I gotta hurry' She said 'why whats the big rush?' Sonic asked 'didn't you hear the Rumble Roses is coming to station square for two shows over the weekend, I'm heading to the boxoffice now to get tickets fast' Cream said 'do yo have your mother's permission to go get tickets' Axel asked 'she doesn't know yet I said to her I'm going over to Tails' house, hey did you get your tickets yet' She asked

'uh no we can't go, were busy this weekend we have to help our friend…Dean move' Sonic lied 'oh that's too bad well I hope you can catch it on TV, well I gotta hurry if I don't get there fast it will be solded out see you Mr. Sonic & Mr. Axel' Cream said as she ran as fast as she could 'I'll tell you one thing Sonic if that show gets sold out before she gets there, she going to be heart broken'

Axel said with a look of cocerned on his face 'yeah I know, but still we can't tell her that we have tickets, she'd be begging us to take her too, we can't to that, were guys, guys like girls if there not Amy though, and not only that this is my chance to see Dixie up close and in person, she can be my cowgirl anyday of the week' Sonic said with a smirk 'and Candy Cane she can rock and roll all night and party everyday with me' Axel said with a smirk as well 'look out for Miss Spencer though, I think she and Candy are like together or something' Sonic said 'she can teach me any day' Axel said 'this fucking guy' Sonic started to laugh 'come on now it true'

Axel started to laugh as well 'oh man I just can't wait, now I really don't want to get Cream's hope up but I hope the damn is solded out' Sonic said 'why you said that' asked Axel 'cause I don't want anybody but us to go for the show can you imagine me going with someone like Amy' Sonic asked 'she wouldn't even let you watch the show' Axel said 'I'll tell you one thing if she is going for that show, I would steal her ticket and rip her spine out like Sub Zero's Fatality' Sonic said 'who would you give the ticket to if you did that' Axel asked 'oh for sure Cream, she diserves it' Sonic said I hear you brother' Axel said.

Well what do you think, I was reading other fanfics and I came upon the Rumble Roses fanfics, and one thing led to another and that's why I'm doing this story. Chapter 2 coming up soon!

Read & Review ;)


	2. Doing What's Right

Chapter 2: Doing What's Right

Sonic & Axel were at KFC having their lunch and talking about Rumble Roses 'so you think Dixie Clements can beat Candy Cane' Axel asked Sonic 'yeah, Candy is a great wrestler, but I don't think she can match up to Dixie' Sonic said 'you just want Dixie to win don't know' Axel smiled 'oh yeah' Sonic said as he took a bite out of his big Crunch sandwich just as their were talking Axel's cell phone ring he take a sip out of his cola and answers his phone

A: hello

V: hello Axel this is Vanilla

A: oh hey Vanilla how's it going

V: I'm doing fine listen I wanted to asked you a favor

A: what's on your mind

V: well Cream came home today felling so depressed, I tried talking to her but doesn't told me to leave her alone, I was wondering if you can talk to her, I know she would listen to you

A: uh yeah I guess I could speak to her, I'll be there in 10 minutes

V: oh Thank you Axel, I'll see you

A: okay

"Click"

'Vanilla' asked Sonic 'oh yeah, looks like Cream was too late to getting to the box office' Axel said 'wait does Vanilla know that she went to get tickets' Sonic asked 'well no she told me that Cream came home feeling depressed and she wants me to talk to her, I know why Cream is depressed but Vanilla doesn't' Axel said

Axel & Sonic finished their meals and left 'there's no point of me going to her house she wanted to talk to you, I'll meet you at Playdium' Sonic said 'alright see you there' Axel said. Sonic goes to Playdium and Axel goes to Cream & Vanilla's house, when he gets there he rings the doorbell, Vanilla was the one to answer it 'Oh hello Axel please come in' she invites Axel inside and the first thing he asks is 'is Cream in her room' 'yes she is see if you can talk to her find out what's wrong okay' Vanilla asked 'I will' Axel replied,

Axel went upstairs and knocked on Cream's door

Cream: go away mom I don't wanna talk

Axel: no Cream it's me Axel

Cream: oh

Axel: can I come in

Cream: ok

Axel opens the doors and closes it behind him and looks at Cream holding a toy in her hands, it was a toy of her idol Reiko Hinomoto 'I see you were too late in getting tickets' Axel said 'it's not fair everyone is going to see them and I'm not, I really wanted to go' Cream said 'hey don't worry Cream it's not like it's the end of the world or something, you'll get another chance' Axel said 'I know Mr. Axel but I just wanted to see it up close I don't care if I had a bad seat, I still would go if I had a ticket' said Cream 'Cream let me ask you how long were you a fan of Rumble Roses?' Axel asked 'well I started watching Rumble Roses when I was 7 so that was like 2 years ago and I'm 9 now' Cream said 'and you became a fan of Reiko Hinomoto?' Axel asked 'well yeah she so cool and pretty' said Cream 'and I know how much you want to meet her' Axel said ' she's the best' Cream said 'look don't get your hope up remember one thing even though you can't go for the event, you can still meet Reiko in person' Axel said with a smile 'Really How!?' Cream wanted to know 'well today is Friday and the Rumble Roses might be here in Station Square already' Gerad said 'Wait you mean even Reiko is here too' Cream asked 'uh I think so, if I'm not mistaken there might be staying at the Green hills Hotel, that where all the guess go and 5 to 1 shot Reiko might be there as well' Axel said 'well let's go what are we waiting for' Cream said Axel was confused was Cream ready to go to the Green Hills hotel 'Whoa Cream slow down there what's the rush' Axel asked 'if Reiko is at that hotel maybe we can meet her' Cream asked 'wait a sec, we? Axel asked 'don't you want to meet her too' asked Cream 'well yeah bu…' YAY let's go then' she then tooks hold of Axel's hand and ran out of her room and downstairs to her mother 'Mom I feel better now Axel cheered me up, if it alright he me and he…go to the park' said a happy Cream 'why or course dear, have fun'

Axel P.O.V

Oh fuck what the hell did I say all I said was that maybe Reiko Hinomato could be at the Green Hills hotel, so what I do I call Sonic saying I can't come to Playdium and tell him instead I'm baby-sitting Cream

'yo Axel what you at

'I can't come'

'why not'

because I'm making an ass out of myself

why what's wrong?

Don't get mad but I said to Cream that maybe Reiko Hinomoto is at the Green Hills Hotel'

'why would I be mad, and your right she is at Green hills hotel'

'how do you know'

'cause Jake called and said that'

'Reiko is at Green hills hotel'

'yep why you going there now'

'well to tell you the truth I don't want to go over to see her, I'm only going cause of Cream'

'your doing the right thing Ax, I mean it would be a long time from now that the Roses would come back to S.S'

'yeah I guess, anywhere Cream is waiting for me I gotta go'

'alright man, but just remember don't say anything but us going'

'I won't'

So I finished talking with Sonic, maybe he is right, I gotta do this for Cream, she's be dying to meet Reiko and now she's got the chance to do just that, So Cream and I walk to the hotel, it wasn't that far it was close to Sonic's house, lucky ass, anyway it took us about 20 minutes to get to the hotel,

we walk in and head to the front desk, I see my friend Katie working at the front desk, she notices me and smiles 'why Axel so nice of you to drop by' 'hey Katie how it going' 'it's going good, lot of reservations I tell you, anyway what can I do for you' she ask 'well this might sound crazy' 'Axel I heard a lot of people say crazy things, your not one of them I know that for sure' 'well you might think that, cause I wanted to know if Reiko Hinomoto is staying here?' Katie just smiled 'oh I see you want to say hi to her don't you' asked Katie 'well not me but Cream, you see you might of guess it but the Rumble Roses weekend show is sold out, she tried to get her ticket but she was too late' 'aw, how old are you sweetie' she asked with a smile 'I'm 9 years old madem' she said in a happy 'well I guess I can help you out, Ms. Hinomoto is in room 718' 'thanks Katie you're the best' 'no problem Axel'

Normal P.O.V

Axel & Cream went in the elevator and pushed the button for the 7th floor with the door closed the elevator moves up 'so Cream are you excited in matter of minutes your gonna meet your idol, how do you feel' Axel asked 'I feel very nervous, thanks Mr. Axel for coming with me' ah I had nothing else to do, (except go to Playdium)' he said that last part to himself, after about 2 minutes the elevator door opens and the two find themselves on the 7th floor, they walk in the direction of the room 718, now there in front of the door 'well this is it, you excited Cream?" Axel asked 'Yes I am' she replied,

in his mind he didn't want to do this but he was doing this for Cream, so he was going to make a fake attempt to knock on the door but then Cream couldn't hold her excitement in so she knocked on the door this scared Axel in his mind he was saying 'oh fucking hell why did she do that' he was biteing his nails, his heart was pounding like a fucken jack hammer, it seems that no one answered the door, Axel was relieved so he slowly walked away toward the elevator but then he heard a sound, the sound of a door opening 'oh no it can't be' he said to himself, he turned to see the door that Cream knocked on opens, Cream eyes were wide like dinner plate the door opened fully and Cream saw Reiko Hinomoto her idol standing before her,

Reiko then spoke 'oh uh hi can I help you?' she asked in a sweet voice Axel decided to see Cream's expression so he walked to her side and stare at Reiko as well 'hi how's is going' he asked 'hey I know you, your Axel Rogan, I heard a lot about you and your friend Sonic Hedgehog' Reiko remarked 'well thanks' He said kindly 'what bring you here to my hotel room' she asked as she steped out of her room 'go ahead Cream tell her' he smiled 'Ms. Hinotomo I'm your biggest fan, I idolize you, your the best wrestler I ever seen' Cream said 'aw that's sweet of you to say, what's your name' she asked politely 'My name is Cream and I'm 9 years old, I watch Rumble Roses every Friday night to see you wrestle' said Reiko's biggest fan 'thank you for being so loyal Cream, say are you going for the weekend event' Reiko asked 'well I wish I could go but the tickets were all sold out and Mr. Axel can's go because he has to help his friend' Cream said in a sad voice 'aw, that too bad, I'll tell you what when I give one of those backstage interviews I give a shout out to you' said Reiko 'Really for me' Cream asked 'sure why not, it a shame you can't go too Axel, Candy Cane wouldn't mind meeting you' Reiko said with a smirk 'well let's hope that my friend can't cancel his plans for tomorrow, hey Reiko do you mind taking a picture with Cream' said Axel with a wide smile 'sure I love too' said Reiko. Axel pulled out his camera and snaped a shot of Cream with her idol Reiko 'well I guess you're busy right' Axel asked

'well I have plans to see Dixie in an hour' said Reiko 'well we'll be out of you hair now, thanks for taking the time to chat, oh and one more thing if you see Dixie tell her Sonic said she can be his cowgirl anytime' Axel said 'hahaha sure no problem I'll tell her that' Said Reiko 'Bye Reiko and thanks for the picture' Cream Shouted as she was walking back with Axel to the elevator as they were getting into the elevator. 'well how was it, you finally got to meet your idol, how do you feel' Axel asked didn't say anything, she hugged Axel's leg and said 'Thank You Mr. Axel for coming with me, I couldn't of done it without you' she said 'yeah, Sometimes it good to be famous' Axel said with a smile

Looks like little Cream is happy again now that she met her idol Reiko Hinomoto, Axel will be even more happier when he and Sonic go to the event tomorrow!!

Stay Tune more to come

Read & Review ;)


	3. The Night Before The Event

Chapter 3: a night to remember

It was about 6:00 at night and Axel decided to go out for a ride in his car, he rode a black convertible, he left his pad and went to the basement of his building 'man I feel like cruising in the city' Axel said, he pushes a button on his remote to unlock the door, he gets in, starts up and drive out of his basement and outside

Now outside he calls Sonic on his cell

A: Yo homie where you at

S: at home

A: come out for a while

S: alright man I'll be out in 5

A: alright man see you then, and bring you 'stuff'

S: okay

Axel finished talked with Sonic and kept driving to Sonic's house, as he got there Sonic was waiting for him he got in Axel's car in they drove away 'Yo man you got your shit' Axel asked 'yeah man we going we high as two ma fuckas' Sonic said, Sonic lights up his joints and puffs it up 'yeah that's some good shit' as they were driving and smoking Axel put in a CD (Eminem Without Me)

Two trailer park girls go round the outside,

Round the outside, round the outside..

Two trailer park girls go round the outside,

Round the outside, round the outside..

Guess who's back, back again

Shady's back, tell a friend

Guess who's back, guess who's back,

Guess who's back. Guess who's back?

Axel: blaze that shit up

I created a monster, cuz nobody wants to

See Marshall no more they want Shady

I'm chopped liver

Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya

A little bit of me mixed with some hard liquor

Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker

Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital

By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating

When I'm rocking the table while he's operating "Hey"

You waited this long to stop debating

Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating

I know you got a job Ms. Cheney

But your husband's heart problem is complicated

So the FCC won't let me be

Or let me be me so let me see

They tried to shut me down on MTV

But it feels so empty without me

So come on and dip, bum on your lips

Jump back jiggle a hip and wiggle a bit

And get ready cuz this is about to get heavy

I just settled all my lawsuits,

"Fuck you, Amy!"

the music was playing so loud that the whole city can hear it they were so high but incredible Axel was driving normally, they were passing their friends Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Orchid, Amy, Rouge and Blaze. As they stop to a red light, the gang come up to Axel's car and see both brothers high on weed 'holy shit gimme some of that shit man' Shadow said 'fuck no' said Axel, as their drove to a green light Sonic shouted 'FUCK YOU AMY' he shouted so loud that his voice echo, their were moving their heads back and forth to the beat of the song 'yo I forgot to mention, guess who I met today' Axel said 'who' Sonic asked 'Reiko Hinomoto' 'mother fucker you did meet her today, shit yo how was it' 'guy it was amazing yo check that out' Axel gave Sonic his camera to see the picture he took early today 'oh shit Reiko is good-looking' ' and that not the best part, she and the other Roses know who we are as well' 'oh shit including Dixie' 'speaking of Dixie, when Reiko was going over to see her, I told her to tell Dixie that Sonic can be her cowgirl anytime' yes G that's what I'm talking bout, Yo let's drive up to Green Hills we'll finished the bud there' Sonic said.

They arrive at Green hills Axel parks his car under a tree and get out as well as Sonic, he has the joint in his mouth still, taking two puffs he hands it to Axel as he takes the same amount, but then something caught Axel's eye and is wasn't the smoke, from where he was standing he looked at the top of the waterfall where he sees a sitting figure on top of the hill, it was sitting on a rock Sonic then questioned 'G, you okay' 'uh Sonic who is that sitting over there' Axel pointed 'hmm that's odd from the looks of it, it looks like a….girl' 'but if it is, what is she doing there' 'put the bud out let's go check it out, she might be crying or something' Sonic said. So Axel puts the weed out and throws in the ocean from where he's standing, him & Sonic go to where the person is they go around and find a path leading to the top where the person is, 'stay quiet we don't want to freak her out' Axel said quietly 'you got it' Sonic said quietly as well, they walk slow towards the girl now only 2 feet away from her Sonic moves his hand toward her shoulder, right as soon as he was going to touch her…she vanishes this made the brothers jump 'whoa what the hell' they looked around to see where did she go then they heard something from behind them.

'you are no mere heroes, if you can sneak up on me like that' Sonic & Axel turned to see the girl standing behind them, Sonic then took a good look at the person, Sonic jaw was hanging wide 'hey wait you're…….Bloody Shadow' Sonic said 'why yes, I see you know who I am' Bloody Shadow said 'what are you doing here alone in Green Hills' asked Axel 'I am here to clam my mind, as you might as known it the Rumble Roses are here in your city' she said 'we are aware of that, and were going for both shows' Sonic said 'if you are attending I need your help' Blood Shadow said 'with what' Axel asked 'if you know Anesthesia, she will try to find doners for her creation' Blood Shadow said 'and what would that be' Sonic asked 'I don't not know yet, but please keep your eyes out for her, she might be planing something sinister'Bloody Shadow said 'well we'll keep our eyes open for anything that she has plan' Axel said 'I thank you two, I will see you tomorrow at the event' Blood Shadow said that right before she disappears from Sonic & Axel.

'Gone like she wasn't even here' Axel said 'there is more to this then we know Axel' 'it someone would tell us' I think you should focus more on what Bloody Shadow said and less on her looks' Sonic said 'hey I saw you checking her out as well, don't put this on me' Axel said 'well whatever the case may be we need to keep an eye out at the event, I remember in a Rumble Roses tournament, Anesthesia tried to fix the outcome if it, but was unsuccessful thanks to Reiko Hinomoto' Sonic remarked 'hmm you remember that?' Axel asked 'fuck yeah how could I forget?' Sonic repiled 'so what do you want to do now' 'you still got that bud' 'no guy I threw it in the ocean' ah shit, I'm not even half buzzed, let's go pick up a 12 pack beer, we drink it at my pad' Sonic said 'alright'

So they return to the car and drive out of Green hill to the nearest beer store and buy and case of beer and head back to Sonic's pad, Axel parks his car in the vistors lot and follows Sonic to his pad, once there they pop the beer open, listen to some music and watch movies 'you drunk yet' 'yeah, I'm already there' 'yo guy tomorrow we going to watch Rumble Roses live I can't wait, but it really sucks that Cream can't go' Sonic said 'yeah I know, but let's look at it this way, by her not going we might get a chance to meet the other Roses as well, we already met Bloody Shadow and I met Reiko Hinomoto' yo I can't believe you met her, I wish I met her' you'll meet her tomorrow at the event okay' Axel said 'you know I still can't get it out of my mind of what Blood Shadow say to us about Anesthesia' 'let's not worry about it for now, let's just drink until we can't feel nothing' 'OH FUCK YEAH!!!' Sonic shouted

They drank all the beer and pasted out on the couch minutes later, there really going to have a hangover the next morning,

Stay tune next Chapter Sonic & Axel at the event

Read & Review ;)


	4. At The Event

Chapter 4: at the event

It was 12 o'clock at noon and the brothers were still sleeping, they could have slept for longer but the phone rang, Sonic lazily got up and answer it.

S: hello?

T: hey it me

S: oh hey T what's going on?

T: nothing much, you going to the Rumble Roses show

S: uh….no

T: what you didn't get tickets?

S: no, didn't you

T: I wanted to go but I can't tell Cream

S: yeah she'd be on you like glue, she'd be begging you to take her too

T: that's why I'm not going cause of her, she mostly here all the time and if she found out that I was going I'd never hear the end of it

S: well as least she met her idol!

T: what do you mean?

S: yesterday Axel took Cream to meet Reiko Hinomoto at her hotel.

T: what they met Reiko Hinomoto?

S; yep, sorry bud I know how much you wanted to meet her

T: I'll get my chance; anywhere I'll talk to you soon I gotta go

S: alright man later

Axel finally awoke 'Yo man who was that' Axel asked 'that was T bone he's not going for the show tonight, he had the chance to buy tickets, but then he realized that Cream would want to go too' Sonic said 'oh shit, Tails could of brought tickets' 'yeah man I know, but still we going for the show tonight and tomorrow as well' 'man Sonic I love you man, I don't how to thank you for getting these tickets' Axel said 'hey you my brother, and beside that I owe you, remember that time Amy kidnapped me and she tried to seduce me, oh god I was puking like crazy after that'

Flashback

Sonic was relaxing at Green Hills when suddenly he got whacked on the noggin by a hard object 'now I had you my daring Sonic' Amy gleefully said, she then took Sonic's unconscious body and returned to her house

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic awoke hours later to find out that he's not in Green Hills anymore and that he has been tied up 'oh my god, not again' Sonic thought as he knew where he was, just then his thoughts were interrupted when out of no where a voice shouted 'so your awake now, aw that's just too bad I was going to have some fun while you were out, but I guess I can still do that while your awake' said a frisky Amy 'oh no you don't' Sonic tried to escape but was unsuccessful, Amy then walked over to him and sat on his lap rubbing against him 'Sonic why don't you give me chance huh, I know how to please you' Said Amy, Sonic then took out his cell phone and hide it behind Amy's back as she didn't notice she was to busy with Sonic, he then started to text something on his phone "S.O.S, Amy' and he sent it as he was taking punishment from Amy, a minute later something made Amy stop, a glass shattered to piece, Amy got off Sonic and cleaned up the mess, and right on time a huge light appeared near Sonic 'I taught you never show' Sonic said 'what you think Jade would be happy Amy is having her way with you' said a smirking Axel, he then used Chaos Control to get him and Sonic out of Amy's house, Amy finished cleaning the glass piece and came back to the living room to see that Sonic has disappeared 'oh that damn Hedgehog, one day I'll get him' she said.

End of Flashback

'well she won't be bugging me no more, thanks to Silver' Sonic said 'yeah I think after that tournament Silver & Amy became very close and well, you know the rest' Axel said 'so what do you want to do now' Sonic said 'what time does the show start?' Axel asked 'at uh 5 o'clock, its 1 right now so let's go to playdium' Sonic said 'sure why not' Axel said

Sonic along with Axel leave his place and head to playdium where they buy a $10 card for 20 credits, they play most of the games there, swiping and swiping and playing and playing until they ran out of credits 'what time is it now' Axel asked 'it's 4:30' Sonic replied 'oh shit we gotta go, the show is at 5' 'oh fuck your right let's go' Sonic & Axel leave Playdium and head to S.S Arena where they see a lot of fans attending the event 'man I tell you pretty much everybody is going for this' Axel said 'I know, it's not everyday that the Rumble Roses come to Station Square, you ready for this Ax' Sonic said 'yeah guy of course, but remember what Bloody Shadow said we need to keep an eye out for Anesthesia' Axel said 'don't worry I'll keep an eye out, she'd be lucky if she tried anything while were around' Sonic smirked

Sonic & Axel gave their tickets in and entered the Arena and head to the snack bar and got two jumbo size iced teas and went inside the Arena and found their seats, they sat in the front row while everyone else was finding there seats, the show wasn't going to begin for like another 20 minutes so Sonic & Axel decided to talk to each other 'man I can't wait, as soon as Candy Cane comes out to the ring I will fucking shout and cheer for her' Axel said 'oh yeah, I'll do the same for Dixie Clements' Sonic said.

After chatting for a while the Arena gets dark and everyone was cheering

Just then a female announcer is standing in the ring

'Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to RUMBLE ROSES, are you ready for some female wrestling'

everyone was shouting yes as well as Sonic & Axel

'I said ARE YOU READYYYYY!!!!!!!!'

the place was going wild everyone was on their feet including the brothers

'now for the thousands in attendents and the millions watching at home (every Friday night that is) ladies and gentlemen LEEET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!

It was so ear deafing everyone was on their feet, music started to play on the big speakers they knew the first match was going to begin, at the enterance they see the first wrestler

'the follow contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from San Antonio, Texas.

Aisha'

Everyone was standing and cheering for her as she was dancing on stage and then made her way to the ring, just then another theme song played on the speakers

'And her opponent From Toronto Canada, Miss Spencer'

everyone was cheering for her as well she was walking to the ring wearing her teacher's uniform while wearing a pair of glasses and holding a book

after all the introductions the female referee calls for the bell the match was underway as thousands of fan cheered on including Sonic & Axel as they were cheering for Miss. Spencer 'come on Ms. Spencer, give her a beat down' Sonic shouted. The match went back and forth Aisha was in control as she applied a headlock to Ms. Spencer, but then she pushes Aisha to the ropes and give her a closeline everyone was on their feet, she was then ready to finshing her off as Aisha stood on her feet Ms. Spencer picked her up and delivered her famous Tricolor Suplex she went for the pin 1.2.3 it was over.

'Here is your winner Miss Spencer'

the teacher saluted and returned backstage, Aisha regained conscious and returned to the back as well.

'not bad for the first match heh' Sonic said 'oh man what a start, I can't wait for Candy Cane to come out, man she gonna kick ass' Axel said.

Just then music played again on the speakers the next match was about to begin

'The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Japan, Bloody Shadow!'

She entered the Ring in a puff of smoke as she was standing in the center, she then glances to the left to see Sonic & Axel cheering her, they gave her a small "were here we'll keep our eyes out" nod, she returns the nod and waits for her opponent

The music plays another theme song as soon as it was playing everyone was on their feet knowing who it was 'here she comes Sonic' Axel said 'oh man Cream would be happy to see her right now.

'From Japan, Reiko Hinomoto'

Reiko walks to the ring as she pumps up the crowd, Sonic & Axel were cheering for her as well, she entered the ring as she pumped her fist in the air, she then turned turned her attenttent to the brothers and she thought 'I guess they came after all' she smiled at them and blew a kiss to them 'see we all win Ax' Sonic said 'oh yeah' Axel said

The ref called for the bell and the match was underway, the crowd was cheering on for both fighters, they first locked on in a tie up, Bloody Shadow counter with a headlock Reiko then pushed Shadow to the ropes, she ducked the close line, Reiko jumped over her as she was coming her way, she then caught Bloody Shadow off guard guard and delivered a german suplex, the match went back and forth, Bloody Shadow went to the top turn buckle as Reiko was stunned on the in the middle of the ring, now on top she was getting ready to perform her Hades Drop on her, but as jumped Reiko moved out of the way and quickly captolized and she got on the top rope as Bloody Shadow was down she perform her finisher Angel dive, she hit it and quickly got the pin 1.2.3 it was over

'Here is your winner Reiko Hinomoto'

Reiko went over to check on Bloody Shadow, she regained conscious and helped her up, in a show of sportwomen ship Bloody Shadow extended her hand to Reiko, she smiled and accepted the handshake, the crowd has cheering for both fighters as they returned to the back.

'yeah not bad' Sonic said 'yeah your right, so far so good, I wonder who's next' Axel asked.

Their taughts were interupted when music started to play on the speakers, looks like the next fight was about to begin

'the following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Japan Makoto Aihara

'I wonder who's she facing' Axel asked 'don't know hopefuly it's not Anesthesia' Sonic replied

Makoto bowed to the fans and entered the ring waiting for her oppenent, another theme song hit the speakers, when Sonic & Axel heard it, their faces were stone they knew who it was

'and from Latin America Anesthesia'

'oh fuck, it's her keep your eye out Ax' 'you know me'

Anesthesia walks to the ring holding a needle in her hand and wearing her purple nurse's outfit as she enters the ring she turns her attention to Sonic & Axel who gaze back at her, she just smirked and turned her attention to her oppenent standing in the corner 'I'll make this quick and easy' she said in a seductive voice, the ref signaled for the bell and the match was underway Makoto went in for the attack but Anesthesia was having a little fun with her moving out of the way as she tried her attack, 'come on fight me' Makoto said, Anesthesia then said 'oh your so cute when your angry, you'd make a perfect donor' Anesthesia said, she caught Makoto off guard and whips her across the ropes and closelines her hard, she picks her up and give her a suplex oh but it wasn't over yet, she then put her in a double leg boston crab, Makoto was screaming in pain. Then Anesthesia then kicked Makoto right in her face, she drop to the ground and Anesthesia got the pin one, two, three, it was over Makoto stood no chance,

"here is your winner Anesthesia"

Anesthesia then turned her attention to the brothers and said 'you two would make perfect donors' she said in a seductive and chilling voice, she returned to the back as well as Makoto as she got up and walked to the back.

'so far it's even better, I can't for the next match' Axel said 'something isn't right, how does Anesthesia know us' Sonic asked Axel 'everybody should know who we are including the Roses' Axel replied 'it good to be famous you know' Sonic said 'oh yeah'

Just then the announcer came into the ring and the microphone in hand

"ladies and gentlemen before I announce the next match, I like to give a big shout out to Axel Rogan & Sonic Hedgehog sitting over there' she pointed to them

Axel & Sonic were on camera shouting in excitement to the fans watching at home. The announcer then spoke 'guys the following match is just for you!' she winked at them

'a match for us?' Sonic questioned, just then they heard music playing on the speakers, Sonic recognize that theme song he knew who it was 'AX IT'S HER, MY COWGIRL' he shouted in excitement as he saw his favorite, Dixie Clements,

"The following contest is our main event, introducing first from San Antonio, Texas, Cowgirl Dixie Clements"

he was high fiving the fans as she made her way to the ring, 'woo that my girl' Sonic shouted, she entered the ring as the first thing she did was wink at Sonic this made him blush like mad 'hey there sug' Dixie said to him, 'oh mama' Sonic said 'easy there big man' Axel said. You think Sonic was going wild another theme played on the speakers Axel knew who it was and

was standing and cheering 'YEAH ROCK & ROLL' he shouted, he saw his favorite superstar, Candy Cane

"and from Toronto Canada' Candy Cane'

She came walking to the ring while playing her Guitar, she sets it down and enters the ring, the first thing she does is wave to Axel who gives her a thumbs up with both wrestlers eyeing each other the ref calls for the bell and the match was underway, both Sonic couldn't believe that his favorite Dixie was facing Axel's favorite Candy Cane, they were both on their feet cheering them on 'Come on Candy whip her ass' 'come on Dixie take it to her' the match went back and forth Dixie had Candy in a headlock she tried to standup which she did and whipped Dixie to the rope and was going to close line her but she ducked and Dixie capitalize by getting the roll up Candy tried to escape but the ref made the 3 count and the match was over

"Here is your winner Dixie Clements"

'Sorry Ax but my girl won' Sonic said with smile 'ah as least it was a great fight' Axel said

'Let's hear it for the Roses'

Everyone was cheering in respect for the Roses, Dixie helped Candy to her feet and both of them saluted the crowd and went to the back.

Everyone was exiting the arena as the show was over but Sonic & Axel decided to chill for a bit 'well how bout it Sonic how was the first day' Axel asked 'Yo man I'm glad we went for this, it was wicked dude' Sonic said, as they were talking about the event that just happen somebody walks up to them it was the announcer they greeted her ' hi I'm Cindy, how'd you like the show' she asked 'oh it was the bomb' Axel said 'well you guys have hit the jackpot' she said 'what do you mean?' Sonic asked 'well the Roses wants to meet you two and they told me to bring you to them' Cindy said 'holy shitaka mushrooms, are you joking!?' Sonic asked 'nope I'm not playing around they want to meet you' Cindy said 'well what are we waiting for let's go say hi' Axel said.

Wow looks like the brothers are going to meet the Roses,

This has to be the longest chapter I ever did in a story holy shit

Well stay tune next chapter Sonic & Axel meet The Roses

Read & Review ;)


	5. Meeting The Roses

Chapter 5 Meeting the Roses

Sonic & Axel have to be the two luckiest guys in Station Square right now, after the show Cindy led the brothers to the back where the Roses are waiting for them, 'oh man I can't wait to meet Dixie' Sonic said 'don't be going gaga when you see her' Axel said 'I'll try not to, but you better not go gaga as well over Candy Cane' Sonic exclaimed, they finally reach the locker room of the Roses, Cindy knocks and shouts 'I brought them' and an inside voice shouting 'send them in' Cindy motion the guys to the locker room, they took a deep breath and open the door and walked inside their jaws were hanging all of the Roses were looking at them 'Ax I could die happy now' Sonic said 'oh yeah' Axel said.

Reiko came up to them 'hey you two thanks for coming here, but Axel how did you

show up today, I taught you couldn't come because you had to help your friend move

today' Reiko said 'well uh (quick Assman tell a lie) you see we helped our friend Dean

moved, he was the one that was suppose to show up for the event but he got a call from

his boss saying he has to come to work today, they was no way he was going for the

show so he gave the tickets to us' said a lying Axel 'oh well that nice of him to do that'

Reiko said 'oh yeah' Sonic said 'well anyway let me introduce you to the others' Reiko

introduced everybody to the brothers, Sonic had his eyes set on Dixie he was so nervous

he didn't know how to talk to her, Dixie just smiled and walked over to Sonic 'hey there

sug' Dixie said 'Hi Dixie, uh how it going?' Sonic said 'I'm doing great, how bout you

Hon' Dixie asked 'oh I'm good alrighty then' Sonic said. Sonic was enjoying the chat

with Dixie as for Axel he has his eyes set on the rock star Candy Cane, unlike Sonic

Axel walks over to her, Candy looks up to see her biggest fan 'hi so your Axel

Rogan' Candy asked 'the legend himself the one and the only' Axel said 'you're a

rocker like me, but you don't look like it' Candy questioned 'well don't let the shirt fool

you, Sonic & I have made a few songs so far the best we made is His World' Axel said

'I always wanted to hear that song, people always say that song kicks Ass' Candy

exclaimed 'watch you language young lady' Miss Spencer shouted as she was reading a

novel 'sorry Teach. Hey do you two know of any good shopping malls around here'

Candy asked 'S.S Mall is a good place' Axel said 'hey Teach can we go to the mall'

Candy begging like a kid 'now. Now Miss Welsh I sure Mr. Rogan has a lot of stuff to

take care' Miss Spencer said 'wow Mr. Rogan? I haven't been call that since I first knew

the pres' Said Axel 'you know the president of this City' Reiko Asked 'yeah Sonic & I

know him, one time we got him and his entire party drunk at the new years eve party

remember Sonic' Axel said 'yeah man that guy was fucked that night' Sonic said 'wow

I'm surprised you didn't go to jail for that' Dixie said 'nah we had the fool on tape, if he

threw us in jail we would release that tape to the public' Axel said. 'anyway were kind

of new to this city we always wanted to come here but we had a busy scheduled making

appearances all over the U.S. so can I ask you something' Reiko said 'yeah sure go ahead

ask us anything' Sonic said 'uh do you mind showing us around town' Reiko shyly asked

'sure no problem. Axel said 'great….but where do we start' Dixie asked 'how bout the

mall?' Candy Cane 'alrighty then shall we go' Sonic said.

After the chatting with the Roses, the brothers left the locker room as the Roses needed to

change out of their wrestling gear and into their normal clothes after about 20 minutes

they come out of the locker room where Sonic & Axel are waiting for them and all of

them head to the exit, but there was one problem 'uh oh' Reiko said 'what wrong Sug

you forget something' Dixie asked 'I think I hear reporters outside, and you might guess

why their outside' Reiko said, they all hear people shouting outside, 'wait I had an idea,

Sonic you remember that scene in Ace Ventura with snowflake' Axel asked 'tell me

your not gonna' 'oh yes I am, wait here I'll be back'

Axel leaves the group and heads to the wardrobe room, he come out wearing a black

vest with a brown hat, Sonic couldn't believe his eyes Axel was dressed like a trainer

'you can't be serious' 'just watch this'

Axel steps outside and the first thing he does while he is outside is shout at the

reporters 'how do I be getting this work done with all the shouting WITH WHO WITH

THIS SHOUTING' Axel shouted in a German voice

'who are you' asked a reporter

Axel comes in front of them 'Nikolai Kauffman I am trainer of Roses, you want to talk to

the Roses you talk to me' 'What happen to the regular trainer' asked an another reporter

'Vat happen to him Vat happen to me, seven years I've be trainer, we making the Roses a

sexy and then Ron is coming in with the dancers and good god'

'where are the Roses?' asked reporter

why do you care about the Roses, do you know them, do they call at home, do have a boyfriend for them' he shouted

they just looked at him dumbstruck

'TO train the Roses you must think like them you must be communicate with them, they

do not want to be interview, and if you would leave right now there is a special

conference taking place right now so just make your way to the front entrance right there

okay thank you very much' Axel or Nikolai said, defeated the press head to the front

entrance Axel quickly got back inside 'does anybody have a ride' Axel asked 'we all

car pooled' Reiko said 'well let's go they'll be back any minute now' Axel said, he

quickly takes off those clothes that he was wearing to pretend to be the trainer and drop

them on the ground, now back to his regular wear he quickly jumps in the car he's quickly in the drive seat, Sonic takes the front while the others in the back as they drive away,

Sonic shouts at the reporters 'YOU GUYS JUST GOT PUNKED' 'yes Sonic that what

I'm talking about' Axel exclaimed. They drove out of the arena and away from the

Crowd, they was silence in the car, Candy Cane spoke up, 'where we going?' she asked

'you tell me, where do you want to go' Sonic said 'you mean anywhere Sug' Dixie asked

'well yeah I mean you guys want to see the city right, so where do you want to start'

Axel asked 'let's go to the mall' Reiko said 'well do you all want to go to the mall'

Sonic asked 'sure I guess, you can show me around Sonic' Dixie smirked, Sonic blushed

like mad, Dixie see this and said 'Aw, you're so cute' Dixie said 'Thanks' Sonic said.

'well I guess a little shopping couldn't do no harm' the school teacher Miss Spencer said

'to the mall Boba' Sonic said the girls giggle at the comment 'you be watching Ace

Ventura When Nature Calls haven't you' Axel said 'gravy' Sonic said.

After joking around in the car they arrive at the mall they park the car and get out, there

are only four Roses with them Reiko, Dixie, Candy Cane and Miss Spencer while the

others decided not to come 'it too bad that Fujiko couldn't come she would of love to see

this mall, I'll get her something here' Reiko exclaimed.

When they arrive inside Sonic & Axel were getting stares from shoppers, their thinking

"if were with the Roses there's no telling if there will be tons of fans wanting autographs

or something' they thought, the Roses go in diffenrent directions with a sigh of relief the

brothers decide to walk around the mall thinking they don't have to watch the others they

decide to go to EB games their favorite store in the mall (mine too;) 'let's check out it

out' Sonic said they look around to see if any game seems interesting 'yo GTA 4 is out

now' Sonic said 'oh shit 60 bucks fuck that no way' ''you wouldn't get it for that much?'

'well for $60 I can get like 8 preowned games for that cash' Axel said

They walk out of the store and walk around the mall 'you think the Roses are getting

malled by a bunch of fans right now' Axel asked 'maybe I think' Sonic said, as there

are walking they glace to the left seeing Dixie at the Sears checking out the outfits 'Sonic

she's alone, go keep her conpany' Axel said 'are you sure, you think I can do it' Sonic

asked 'oh yeah just go up to her' Axel said 'here goes nothing' Sonic said as he's walks

into Sears and right beside Dixie, she notice he was right beside her looking at the same

thing she looking at, she smiled and said 'hey Sonic how do you think I look in this' she

said as she holding up a shirt, to Sonic 'you look good in anything' Sonic said 'Sug you

are too sweet, you know I always wanted to meet you' Dixie said 'same here I've been a

big fan of yours ever since I started watching Rumble Roses' Sonic said 'and I also heard

that you like for me to be your cowgirl' Dixie said Sonic was shocked 'where did you

heard that?' Sonic asked 'Reiko told me that, that sweet coming from you Hon' Dixie

said. Why thank you' Sonic said 'you know I forgot to mention that after tomorrow we

won't have to do any live events for a while, so maybe you & I can you know spend time

together' Dixie said 'I'd like that' Sonic said.

The day went on smoothly after the shopping was done they all returned to the car and

they drove off to the Roses' hotel 'do you guys want to come up' Candy Cane asked 'nah

I'll pass I got something to do, Sonic you can go on ahead if you want' Axel said 'are

you sure' Sonic asked 'yea go have fun, I'll see you all later' Axel said, so Sonic goes

up to the hotel with the Roses while Axel decides to head to Green Hills since he left

the car at the hotel he ran to Green Hills, once there he goes down a secret passage near a

tree to his secret location Tidal Tempest 'ah finally some peace and quiet' he climbed to

his hammeck that was near the waterfalls and drifted off to sleep, but he wasn't aware

that someone was watching him from the shadow 'when the Roses are mine, both you

and your friend will be next' the voice of Anesthesia, she disappeared out of Tidal

Tempest leaving Axel to rest.

Meanwhile else where Sonic was getting to know the Roses 'you know I really don't

know why Aisha is so down right bend on being better then me' Dixie was talking to

Sonic about her rivalry with Aisha 'how long has she hated you' Sonic asked 'maybe for

about 2 years now, I never been a big shot and I never acted like it, I'm an easy going

type of girl' Dixie said 'just like me, I don't act big I just be myself and nobody has a

problem with it' Sonic said 'hey Sonic let me ask you how long have you & Axel been

friends' Reiko asked 'oh for almost 15 years me and him are like brothers, he always has

my back and I have his' Sonic proudly said 'now that what I call brotherly love right

there' Dixie said 'but where is your brother at?' Reiko asked 'I don't know he said he had

something to do, but he didn't say what' Sonic said.

Meanwhile a snoring earphone wearing and music playing Axel was just glad to get

some rest after the event at the S.S. arena 'in this world where life is strong, in this world

life an open book' he sang to himself, after about 10 minutes Axel got up with his ear

phones attached to his ears still listening to music and walked out of Tidal Tempest, he

got back to surface to Green Hills and the first thing he did was look around to see if

anyone was near, no one was near so he covered the entrance to Tempest with a big rock

and walked back to the city 'I wonder what Sonic is doing with the Roses' he thought as

he crossed the street to the other side and continues on home, as he reaches there he enters

his building and heads for his pad, he with drawls his key and opens the door and closes

it behind him his puts his iPod on his speaker to listen to his song without headphone, he

goes to his fridge to grabs a can of iced tea he returns to his couch listening to music, he

got up instantly when he heard a guitar solo he mimicked using a guitar. As soon as the

song was finished Axel raise his hand in the air forming a rocker sign with his fingers

'rock and roll' Axel shouted, he went over to shut off his iPod but as soon as he did that

he heard something a puff of smoke appeared from behind him he notice this and looked

behind him to see 'Bloody Shadow, what are you doing here' Axel asked 'so this is

where you live not bad I must say' She exclaimed 'yeah well thanks I guess, but you still

haven't answered my question why are you here' 'I came to warn you that Anesthesia has

begun her attack' 'wait what attack?' 'she has turned most of this city humans into her

slaves' 'what how can she do that she just a mere nurse' 'well first she started by

possessing your friends and then they took orders from Anesthesia and then in little time

the whole city fell to her, her goal is to use every donor in this city to create endless

supplies of cyborgs that are known as lady X' 'that was the creation that she made in the

last Rumble Roses tournament, if what you said is true then I will help, we need to go

find Sonic and the other Roses and tell them' Axel then pulls out his Chaos Emerald

and uses Chaos Control to teleport both him and Bloody Shadow to Sonic and the others.

They were all talking to each other when a big light came to their room, the light

disappeared and standing there was Axel & Blood Shadow 'where'd you guys come

from?' Dixie asked 'that's not important now Dixie, Sonic we got a problem' Axel said

'Its Anesthesia isn't it' Sonic asked 'how'd you know' 'because why else would you

been here with Bloody Shadow' Sonic said 'ah good point, anyway she started her attack,

she got Shadow and the others' Axel said 'even T bone?' Sonic asked 'oh yeah, and now

she got everybody in this city under her control' 'ah fuck, the one time a big event

happens I have to put it on hold, so what's our plan' 'we gotta do this alone, we got no

allies now' 'uh guys what about us' Reiko spoke 'well no offense Reiko but I don't think you

guys can help' 'yeah your only wrestlers well except for Blood Shad that is she a ninja' 'come on

sug let's us help' Dixie pleaded 'yeah I wish you can help but what good can you been'

Axel asked 'we can find Anesthesia while you guys take care of the Cyborgs' Candy

Cane said 'can you take her' Sonic asked 'it shouldn't be a problem for us, right ladies'

Miss Spencer asked.

They all cheered leaving Sonic & Axel very confused but they came up with a decision

'oh right you guys are with us, but we can't watch over you guys, you have to do your

part' Axel said 'hey don't worry we'll kick the bitch's ass' Candy Cane 'Miss Welsh

watch your language' Miss Spencer shouted 'sorry Teach'

What will happen next will the Roses defeat Anesthesia, or will they be the next victims to her Lady X project?

Stay Tune More to Come

Read & Review


	6. Taking Back The City

Chapter 6: taking back the city

At the Roses hotel it took about an hour to come up with a plan for the brothers to defeat

Anesthesia. But the one person that wanted to defeat her more then ever was Reiko 'she

was the one that killed my mother, this is my chance at revenge' the others nodded to her,

Sonic then spoke up 'okay gang this is what we have to do, we need to head to the G.U.N

base to get weapons, then it going to be like House Of The Dead were going to shoot and

destroy all the Cyborgs' Sonic said, both Axel & Sonic liked the idea but the Roses

didn't 'hey wait a sec Hun, we don't use guns so there's no way we can do that' Dixie

said 'well here's the idea Sonic & I will take care of the Cyborgs you girls go and find

Anesthesia and defeat her' Axel said 'where is she' Miss Spencer asked 'the city is

already in flames it can't be hard to find her after all she wants all of you as donors'

Sonic said 'we shall be on our guard' Blood Shad said 'We'll defeat her no problem'

Candy said 'well let's go' 'wait Sonic there is something we must do first' Axel went to

the mini fridge and pulled out two cans of beer and handed one to Sonic 'just in case if

you know we don't come back' Axel said 'let's go kick some Ass brother' Sonic said

as clinked his can with Axel's and they both drank up.

Now without wasting time they head out of the hotel and outside 'okay you guys,

Anesthesia must be somewhere in the city, keep your eye open' Sonic said 'don't worry

about us just please be careful' Reiko said 'we will' Said Axel. The Roses ran to the

city looking for the evil Anesthesia while Sonic & Axel use supersonic speed to head to

the G.U.N base, they get there in no time but when they get there they see that

Anesthesia had already transformed the Soldiers into Cyborgs 'damn looks like she hit

the G.U.N Base' Axel said 'come on those guns and weapons must be in that

warehouse over there' Sonic pointed, they sped though the robot guard and made it to the

shed Axel uses his saber to cut the lock and open the door, inside they see tons of

creates they bust one open to find the guns that there looking for 'yeah yo this is the shit

we gotta get this to Tails' workshop we'll sort it out there' Sonic said, they load up the

guns into duffel bags that they brought with them to put the guns in and got the hell out

of the base before they were detected by guards, with the weapons in hand they go to

Tails' workshop since Tails was under Anesthesia control Axel used a spare key to get

in once inside they put the bag on the table and sort it all out 'this is going t be just like

House of the Dead, only this it's not zombies but robots' Axel said 'oh yeah, James &

Gary AMS Agents' Sonic said. After about 15 minutes of sorting out the guns, Sonic &

Axel take their weapons and load them up, 'you ready Sonic' 'Hell yeah Ax' 'let's rock'

It was time to kick some ass for the brothers, Sonic & Axel returned to the city with

their weapons locked and loaded, once there they would begin to take the city back, with

their weapons in hands they started to attack shooting any robot that got in their way, one

by one they destroyed all robots, they kept moving to various places in the city to find

more Cyborgs they found a ton of them and easly eliminated them, the ammo ran out in

their guns so they switched to their Light sabers striking them down from head to toe, the

robots were getting cut down to size 'man this doesn't end' Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile elsewhere the Roses had searched everywhere in the city to find Anesthesia

but to no avail they did not find her 'damn where is she' Dixie shouted, 'are you looking

for me you beautiful women' came a voice behind them they turned to see Anesthesia

standing there with a sly smiled on her face 'Anesthesia you reign of evil ends now'

Reiko shouted 'oh you better watch out you going to have your ass handed to you in mere

moments compliments of my girls' Candy exclaimed 'this time I'll allow the dirty words'

Miss Spencer. 'you think you can defeat me oh give me a break' Anesthesia was having

a laughing fit 'sometimes action always speak better then words' Reiko spoke up as she

stepped in front of her gang and got in a fighting stance 'I challenge you, you evil nurse'

My the little daughter of Kamikaze Rose wants to fight me so be it you & me one on

one' Anesthesia stared in the eyes of Reiko, with her friends standing behind her Reiko

gazed at the evil nurse with pure hatred.

Meanwhile back the city the The Brothers finished wiping out the robots in the city 'man I taught we would never get done' Axel said 'but there was no doubt we would get it done' Axel & Sonic gave each other a brotherly high five 'so what now, should we rescue Tails and the others?' 'maybe but first we got to check on the others I hope their okay'

The Dragon Brothers have defeated all the robots in the city, and now Reiko has challenged Anesthesia, will she win and avenge her mother, or will she be the next donor for the Lady X project

Stay tune Final Chapter coming up soon

Read & Review ;)


	7. The Final Part

Chapter 7: The Final Fight

Good VS evil, Reiko Hinomoto VS Anesthesia the two had their eyes locked on each other, Reiko with pure hatred and Anesthesia she just smirking

'when I get done with you Reiko your friends will be next' Anesthesia grinned

'my mom taught me never to back down' Reiko said

The nurse just slying smiled and charge at her Reiko did the same and in seconds the fight broke out but Anesthesia was in control she kicked Reiko in the chest and gave her a few shots to the face.

'come on Reiko you can do it, take it to her' Candy Cane shouted

Meanwhile somewhere else Sonic & Axel were trying to find the Roses

'man where the hell are they?' Sonic asked

'don't know Razor, they could be anywhere' Axel looked around to see if he can find them. But something caught their eyes they look to their left to see not the Roses but….their friends,

'Ax we found them, but why are they just staring at us' Sonic & Axel were walking over to them slowly but as they are walking, the whole gang shoot a projectile blast that sent the brothers flying and crashing into a building.

'there still possesed we got to free them' Axel and Sonic got up and confront their friends who are under Anesthesia control. They took on all 7 Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver & Amy, two by two they fought them but their defeat was not their objective they wanted to free them not kill them.

'Man even Amy is stronger, Anesthesia must of made them stronger then ever' Sonic said

'how we gonna defeat them I can't even handle Shadow' Axel said

'We got to try!!' Sonic shouted

Meanwhile Reiko was on the losing end of her battle with Anesthesia, down on the ground on one knee and breathing heavyly Reiko taught to herself 'I can't do it she too strong' Anesthesia smiled at her and said 'aw what's the matter Reiko can't beat me, just give up and I'll kill you quick and easy okay' Anesthesia said, Reiko closed her eyes for

a moment. Remember the time when her mother was around she knew that one day Reiko would make her proud after that moment to remember Reiko opened her eyes and got up, now more determined she charges at Anesthesia, she knew she was going to block the attack but however Reiko got the better of her she jumped kicked her in midair, Anesthesia got up but was quickly kicked down again, She picked up Anesthesia by her neck, with the fire burning in her she gave a huge right cross to Anesthesia's face she busted her nose wide open, Anesthesia was holding the bloody nose and she came to the realization that Reiko was in command now, knowing the others are on Reiko's side Anesthesia reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote and pushed the button.

Sonic & Axel were still fighting their friends, but they on the other hand their friends stopped

'hey why did they stop' Sonic asked

before they knew it their friends made an escape for it, but however Sonic managed to grabbed one of them by the leg it was Tails, he was trying to break the hold, Axel then pulled out a Chaos Emerald and used it's power to free Tails from the spell, it worked and Tails finally awakened for his enchantment

'uh guys what happen to me' Tails asked

'you were under a spell T Bone we got you back to normal' Axel said

'sorry if I cause you guys trouble' Tails Said

'ah don't worry about it as least your okay though' Sonic said

'Come on the Roses need our help' Axel said

the three friends race to the downtown area of the now wrecked city Station Square, as they got there they meet up with the Roses who came off a lengthy battle with Anesthesia

'What happen?' Sonic asked

'We…Reiko defeated Anesthesia' Miss Spencer said

'Alright Reiko' Sonic exclaimed

'but she escaped…it's my fault' Reiko disappointly said

'hey don't blame yourself, you did great, although I wasn't around to see it, but I know you did good' Axel said.

'thanks guys' Reiko smiled

as they were talking Tails' jaw was hanging Sonic came to the realization that he did not introduce the Roses to him

'Oh T Bone I forgot about you, let me introduce to you the cast of the Rumble Roses' Sonic said

Tails said his hellos to the girls and before HE knew he was getting the "awes" and "he's so cute" comments from the lovely ladies, Tails was blushing like mad.

'I guess if Anesthesia escaped, that means she still has the others under her control' Sonic said.

'So who won us or her?' Axel questioned

'I guess we will never know the answer….. for now' Bloody Shadow

'well I guess there is only one left thing to do' Axel said.

'what's that?' Sonic asked

'this…YO DEAN CRANK THAT SHIT UP' Axel shouted

just then they all heard music Sonic & Axel see their friend Dean followed by a DJ and the survivors, the brothers got themselves a microphone and join their friend Dean

'Yeah make some noise'

'Make some noise Station Square'

they did just that with their friend joining them, their rap on

Axel: _Your boy's a bad man, and we invadin the streets  
Make unclever rappers scurred, they be droppin the heat  
Shocked the world, now I'm standin alone  
I flip fools like them clamshell cellular phones  
You can't help but nod your head to the track  
Fuck the watered down rap, we be takin it back  
Give it to me straight - ain't no chasin it  
Check yourself in the mirror - ain't no facin it  
Cause you, playin the role and you plannin to fold  
This the masterplan, we got the planet on hold  
We all over the streets like your favorite sneaker  
Breakin up your sound like a drive-through speaker  
Everything that I be spittin is strong  
After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song  
We the monkeywrench, that's gonna ruin your plan  
And don't fuck with the brothers - we BAD, BAD MEN_

Dean_:__ Chorus 2X__  
With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

Sonic: _We devils - rockin ambient levels  
We set loose among hot tunes to instrumentals  
And cats got one-liners, I drop several  
And I think it's funny you choose, losin progress  
or runnin in place; we makin moves, and y'all settle  
I rip rappers and take responsibility  
for makin future hall-of-famers look third rate  
Y'all are lost for words like conversation on your worst first date  
and ride beats, creep through side streets  
Looseleaf notepads that's where rhymes leak  
Punchlines - man, don't even beg  
I got knee-slappin tracks, y'all brusin your leg  
You a rhyme writer - funny man, that's a joke  
You ain't worthy of bein my secretary man that's a quote  
I flood tracks like cracks in boats  
And pussy rappers choked up with they own lines in they throat_

_[Chorus]_

Dean: _TURN UP THE MICROPHONE and feed me I'm a beast  
MC's and they beats is what I eat, 16 I'll leave you in the street  
My rhymes are sicker than gangrene in both feet  
It's spreadin up the leg, and headed for the head  
Your rhymes are whack your style is proof that the brain corrosion  
is fuckin with your chosen flows, I'm nice with mics  
My hands'll break your nose like Mikey Tyson  
Fightin in his prime, one rhyme  
And I shake up the room one time, BOOM! To the jaw  
Your face is a coat type raw  
And the blood and snot they mix, jelly on the floor  
My love is cop them bricks, belly on the floor  
I rob you, you soft and you really ain't a problem  
I solve you, 357 long nose revolve you  
Acid in your face, bad look, dissolve you  
I'm a bad, bad man_

'_S.S makes some noise for the bad, bad man come on_

_Axel, Sonic, Dean: With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man. With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

As soon as the song was over the crowd was cheering and screaming

'Damn right, S.S for life, respect for you all man' Axel shouted.

Everyone was cheering for the trio including the Roses, 'I guess it doesn't hurt cheering for someone else' Dixie said as she smiled and looked at Sonic.

They carried on the party to the streets of S.S.

The victory against Anesthesia was only temporary she'll be back.

'They have only delayed their demise, when my Lady X is ready, this city no THE WORLD WILL BE MINE' the evil nurse evilly laughed, can the Roses and the Dragons stop her plans for world domination? Let's hope they can…..

To Be Continued


End file.
